


Lily Has The Best Ideas

by sparkysparky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: Lily has a proposition. Sirius thinks the worst. James knows better.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	Lily Has The Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 61 for the Sirius Black Fest 2020. I hope I adhered to the spirit if not the exact letter of the prompt.

"Okay."

James stared at Lily with wide eyes. "What?"

"I’ll go on a date with you."

"You’ll what?"

She raised one eyebrow at him challengingly. "Change your mind?"

"What? No! I haven’t changed my mind." His mind was, however, racing through the possibilities. "Okay. That’s. Good." James found that, for once in his life, he was nearly speechless.

"Be ready at seven." She studied him for a minute, then grinned. It was a secretive, sly sort of grin that made James a little bit breathless. "Bring Sirius."

He could only gape after her as she turned on her heel, leaving him alone in the kitchen of the safe house they were currently occupying.

"Circe's tits."

What did that mean? Did she…no, she couldn’t. Could she? But then again, if anyone could know something she wasn’t supposed to know, it would be Lily Evans. Also, he had to admit that he and Sirius weren’t exactly subtle. They weren’t not subtle, but to someone as observant as Lily, they probably weren’t as clandestine as they thought they were. Especially not after sharing a house for six weeks, waiting for the aftermath of an Order mission to die down.

So…he had to assume she knew that he and Sirius were ‘him-and-Sirius’, but apparently, she…wanted to go out with them both? James wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Should he be jealous? What was the right emotion to feel when the woman you were in love with wanted to date the man you were in love with? Smug probably wasn’t the right feeling, but well, James had never had a problem with getting what he wanted and right now he was quite sure that’s what was happening.

There been a secret part of him that had _thought_ about this. How could he not, especially when Sirius and Lily started to grudgingly like one another. He'd seen their friendship grow, especially during the past six weeks when it had been just the three of them in this safe house most of the time. He'd thought they weren't aware of it, that they didn't notice the way they flirted with each other subconsciously, but…well, it seemed that _Lily_ at least was aware of it. 

Now, he just had to get Sirius on board. 

\---

"She said 'yes'?" Sirius felt sick. He’d known ever since Lily had asked James to stay behind after the meeting broke out, that everything was about to change. He hadn’t missed that she’d been more receptive to James’ flirting over the past few weeks. Smiling at him, laughing at his jokes, encouraging his attempts to get her attention. He’d always been prepared for the inevitable; that he’d only have James for as long as Lily kept her distance.

James nodded, still looking as shell-shocked as he had when he’d walked into the bedroom Sirius only pretended to sleep in. "Yeah. She said 'yes'." He had that dazed look of someone who’d finally gotten what he’d wanted and didn’t know what to do about it.

"Brilliant." Sirius tried to sound as if he meant it, like he didn’t feel as if the whole world had been pulled out from under him. Part of him just wanted to find Lily and hex her nose off. How dare she just _decide_ that James was finally good enough for her, after putting him through misery all through Hogwarts. James had finally given up on her, moved on with his life, and _now_ she changed her mind? Just when he'd started to like her, to seek her out to share ideas with. Now that he finally saw what _James_ liked about her. "That’s—"

James cut him off, bursting out with something that made no sense. "You’re coming too."

"Coming where?"

"Out with us."

Sirius finally let himself _look_ at James. Prongs was grinning, face incandescent with joy and not a little bit smug. It was the same look he got whenever he made a breakthrough with a spell. The ‘I’m the best’ look that made Sirius want to press him against the wall and sink to his knees.

"What?"

"That’s what I said! But it was her idea. She said, and I quote, ‘bring Sirius’. I don’t know how else to take that other than she wants to go on a date with both of us."

Sirius blinked. Thought about it. Grinned. "Well, that’s all right then."

\---

"You’re late," Lily said, but couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at her lips. They were late, but only by five minutes and from the slightly scared expression in Sirius’ eyes she was sure it was due to a last-minute pep talk from James and not an intentional insult.

"We’re sorry," James said, and she believed him. James Potter wasn’t someone who apologized often or even sincerely, but this wasn’t one of those times. "So. Where are we going?" 

"Dinner, I assume?" Sirius added, trying for casual and missing. 

He still looked like he might Disapparate at any moment, and Lily didn’t miss the brief touch of James’ hand to the small of Sirius’ back. It seemed to settle Sirius more than words would have, and she could see him relax. His shoulders lost the 'tense, ready to run' look, and his smile grew closer to something real.

Relief flowed through her when she saw that smile. This may have initially started out in her head has a way to have James, but in the last six weeks, she'd fallen for Sirius too. At school he'd always been a complete arse to her; she knew now it had been his jealousy over James' feelings for her but when they'd been younger it had just made him an arse. The years had mellowed him, or maybe he was just more secure in his place in James' life that he could relax and let her in. 

She came back to the present, realizing she'd been silent for a moment too long. "We’re not going anywhere. I made dinner," she said because they had to be careful of being seen. They were staying at a safe house for a reason. "We’re going to eat, and we’re going to talk about this."

She didn’t have to explain what ‘this’ meant. She could see in their expressions that they understood. That was good. She didn’t want to make things more complicated than they had to be, although theirs wasn’t a simple dynamic. There was a lot to work through, but none of them were people who ran from a challenge.

\---

"Well, this worked out better than I thought it would," James said, sucking in a huge breath of air as he stared up at the ceiling. "And I thought it would go pretty fucking well."

He was flat on his back on the floor, arms stretched out wide. On one side he had Sirius plastered to him, arm across his stomach. On the other side was Lily, propped up on one elbow, hair wild, pupils still blown wide. All three of them were sweaty and grinning, but James knew his grin was the biggest. It was hard not to grin when you’d just wrung two consecutive orgasms out of your boyfriend _and_ your girlfriend.

"Yes, James, your clairvoyance would make all Divination professors across time and space weep with jealousy," Lily said, but it lacked any real acerbity. "Though I am pleased that you both know where the clitoris is."

Sirius, on James’ other side, finally lifted his head, giving Lily a wide-eyed, judgmental look that James found hilarious. Sometimes, Sirius Black’s aristocratic childhood showed up in the most unexpected places. In this case, his adorably puritan idea that while every sex act should be done at least once, it should never, ever be talked about.

"Well, we have more experience with the prostate, but I’m glad we pleased you," James said, mostly just to see that adorable expression aimed in his direction. He glanced over at Lily, and saw that she was grinning too, having noticed Sirius’ reactions. There was an evil look in her eyes, and James had a sudden flash of just how much _fun_ this was going to be. "Though next time I think you should fuck Sirius. He makes the cutest noises when he comes with someone inside him."

Lily laughed as Sirius hid his face against James’ shoulder, mumbling something about how he hated them both. There wasn’t, however, any objection to the idea. Yes, James thought, this was going to work out better than he ever could have thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this turned out more James-centric than I intended, but I hope my love (and James' and Lily's) of Sirius showed through.


End file.
